The Sakura Fest
by Ribbongurl613
Summary: The movie for Reunited Without Knowing it. Sparkle uses a tape to blackmail Stan. But this blackmail involves Stan to hurt the girl he likes! FINAL chapter up! R&R!
1. Dudes! I Got News!

**Sakura Fest!**

**1st chapter: Dudes! I got News!**

Hi everyone! I'm baaAAAaaaaack! My Naruto story hasn't gotten many reviews, and I thought that we finally head on to the movie of Reunited Without Knowing It! Here's the movie, The Sakura Fest!

* * *

Stan was running down the hall, in his awesome convers, and when he turned to the classroom he was heading towards, he nearly slipped. But no one laughed at him because he was too frickin' cool. He entered the classroom, and he was huffing and puffing, holding a rolled poster.

"Dudes! I got news!" He panted, trying to make the message clear.

"Dude! We're like, trying to chill, ever since Mrs. Adams held us back. Oxie's not looking too happy, she took his sunflower seed plushie slash pouch." Riiko explained.

"Noooo... I just got a poster of the hottest girl ever!"

"Well, just judging by your standards, she must be butt ugly."

He unraveled the poster, showing Sparkle in that one commercial where Paris Hilton was eating this burger, but I forget which kind.

"ALLLLUUUUUAGGGHHHH!!!!" Riiko screamed. Now Stan was holding a puke infested poster.

"Sorry Stan, I puke whenever I see ugly." Riiko was wiping her mouth.

"OOOooooh! Stan just got PWONED!!!!" Hamtaro and Panda screamed. They were her detention buddies, since Stan had to be goody two shoes to get all the news in school.

"Gosh Riiko! Anyway, you know why I was always able to ditch class?"

"Because Stanny's been a good boy and he wanted to have a taste of bad boy motorcycle gang!" Riiko said in a baby voice.

"For your information, I was excused! And, I'm already motorcycle gang bad boy!"

"OOOOOooooh! Riiko just got-"

"Go on, and you will never taste the flavor of day..." Riiko said in a threating way.

"Anyway, I was EXCUSED because I've been planning everything for the Sakura Fest!"

"DUDE! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?!?!?!" Riiko screamed.

"Oh yeah! Asian Flair is going to perform in the middle of the fest!"

"Dude! This is awesome! Our first gig!!"

"I know! And, it's also going to be a dance too!"

"No...way...SHUT UP!!! THIS IS BYFAR, THE COOLEST FEST EVA!!!"

"I know. Hey, come by my house after you're finished with detention."

"Awesome." Riiko answered.

* * *

Yay! I wanted to put this up for those who wanted me to continue the series. REVIEW! 


	2. Great Dates

**Great. Dates.**

Hi! I wanted to put up the next chapter so here it is!

* * *

After detention, Hamtaro, Panda, and Riiko were walking down the empty halls. 

"So," Riiko said," You guys need help finding dates to the Fest?"

"Not me! I'm taking Bijou!" Hamtaro said full of happiness.

"Well, maybe me." Panda whispered.

"No prob. Hey, you wanna see us practice? Oh wait... You have to wait 'till the fest."

"Okay... So what's your band called?" Hamtaro said.

"Duh! Weren't you listening!? ASIAN FLAIR!!!!!!"

"ooOOOooh!" Panda and Hamtaro realized.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See ya! Oh wait! You guys can chill with Ranako if you want!"

"Cool!" Panda cheered.

* * *

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!" Ranako sang.

She sat in orange moon chair in her hot pink room. She was holding a notebook, and wrote down her feelings for a certain someone. Then she paused.

_Maybe I could write this into a song! I'm not much of a songwriter, but it won't hurt if we try!_

She rewrote her feelings in a way it could be sung. Here's what she wrote:

Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you

I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today would be the day  
But everytime, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you

Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you...

"Ranako?" Panda said as he knocked on her door.

"Er.. Hold on!" She tried to hide the notebook.

"Hi!" Panda said as he walked in.

"Hi..." She was twirling her side pony tail and she was also blushing.

"Your sister said that it was okay that I just walk in. Hamtaro is in the kitchen looking for food."

"That's nice to know..."

"Anyway, do you have a date for the fest?"

"Me? No..."

"Oh, okay then. Would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah! S-sure! Okay then!"

"Yeah? Then I'll pick you up!"

"Okay!"

Panda left the room and you could hear him say Do you really need to eat that much food?! Ranako sighed and fell back on her bed. She grabbed her notebook and stared at it. _Yes! I'm gonna tell him and the fest! Finally tell him how I feel!

* * *

_

Yeha! That's it, but I'm gonna work on the next chapter after I upload this one! R&R! Oh wait! I did not write the song. It's Misty's song from Pokemon! I'm trying to upload this on my esnips accont, so if you wanna hear the song, I'll tell you when you can!


	3. Maybe When I'm Older

**Maybe When We're Older...**

Yay! If you wanna listen to some featured songs in here, go to this place, or capy and paste it onto the address thingy! Enjoy! WAIT! Beware of an upcoming scene!

* * *

After rehersals, Riiko flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, and grabbed her pillow.

"WHY CAN'T I GET A DATE!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Yo!" Stan came into the room."Why are you screaming into Mister Fluffyfeathers again? Something's up. Come on. Tell me."

"One, Mister Fluffyfeathers thinks it feels good. Two, nothing is wrong."

"Yeah right. Riiko, I've known you ever since we were babies. And when you scream into Mister Fluffyfeathers, that means something's gone wrong on your love life. C'mon," He put his hand on her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Fine. I don't have a date for the fest. And I got rejected for asking a guy."

"That's all?" He started to embrace her."I could be your date."

"You sure? It woouldn't be akward for us would it?"

"Heh. I put my hand on your hip, and I also embraced you. You didn't mind one bit." He said embracing her and runnig his fingers through her hair.

"Stan..." She stared into his eyes. They were so intense, so passionate, that it made her kiss him. He kissed her back, and soon, the kissing turned into hard-core making out. They fell back on her bed, and Stan took off his shirt. Riiko stopped him, and looked down at her pants, which were pulled down showing her underwear.

"I don't wanna do this until I'm older." She said.

"Oh. Okay. Just to tell you, it was also my first time."

"So... Later?" She asked pulling up her pants.

"Yeah. Later." He said putting on his shirt.

"Does this mean we're toghether?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Your mom is out of town next week right?"

"Yeah."

"And we're older next week right?"

"Er... Should we try then?"

"Maybe." She smiled. "I know I'm sleeping over next week."

"Cool." He was smiling. Maybe they will have an awesome future.

* * *

Yes, the chapter is short, but I wanted to put in two chapters in one day! R&R! I bet you didn't see that scene coming huh? 


	4. Today's the Day! Well, set up day

**Today's The Day!**

Hi! Thank you for all those who had reviewed! I'm getting bored so I wanted it to be the day. R&R!!!

* * *

Stan was in the middle of the football field, directing where all the stands and rides would be. He turned around seeing Panda, Hamtaro and Riiko setting up the stage for Asian Flair. Riiko caught him looking at her, and she flashed a thumbs up to him. He flashed one back, and started to feel is chest rise.

_Whoa. That felt good._

"So Stan." Sparkle said throwing her arms around him. "You have a date for the fest?" Then she got really close to him and tapped his chin."Or you want me as somethin' else...?"

Stan gently pushed her away. "I have all of the above actually."

"Oh c'mon." She took off her trenchcoat and revealed a really sluty outfit. "You know you want this."

"Actually, I have a person, not plastic." Stan walked towards Riiko and kissed her.

Panda and Hamtaro counted off."OH! SPARKLE GOT PWONED!"

Then they saw Stan and Riiko kissing, and started to go, "oooOOOOoooH!!"

"Shut up!" They both cried.

After the stage was built, Riiko started to set up the instruments. Ranako helped, and started to check the mic.

"Testing, 1,2,3,"

"Yeah babe! I'd like to test you at home!" Some random guy said.

"HEY!" Riiko screamed. "You wanna say that again?! Huh punk!?"

"Yeah! You guys must be Barbie dolls, 'cuz-"

The guy stopped when Jingle lifted the drumset and showed off his muscle.

"Yo Jingle! You came late." Riiko said high-fiving him.

"Well, I needed to text my girlfriend."

"When did you get a girlfriend?"

"When you got a boyfriend."

"So Stan told you..."

"Yup. And that you guys almost-"

"Yeah..."

Jingle stood with his hot non-expressing face and quickly took out his cell phone when it rang.

"Yeah babe? I'm on stage. Yeah? Love you too."

"Hi Jingle!" This girl with honey colored hair and pink scarf went up and hugged him.

"Hi."

"So. What's your name?" Riiko asked the girl.

"Pashmina."

"Aha... Oh! I gotta go. I need to get my mom some Mexican food. See ya!" She jumped off-stage and found Ranako's notebook. She grabbed it and took off.

She started reading it and saw the song she wrote. She copied the song on a piece of paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

_Boy is Ranako gonna be surprised!

* * *

_

That's the end of it! Well, the chapter. I didn't have any bright ideas, so I just wrote this.Yes, it is short, but I like uploading!


	5. Sparkle's Dreaded Power

**Sparkle's Dreaded Power**

Yay! I predict that this chapter will be short. We'll just have to see...

* * *

BAM!

Sparkle barged into her mansion hitting everything in sight. She went to her room and found a notebook that is like a hardcover book. She wanted Stan to (dot, dot, dot...if you catch what I'm saying...) So, she got out her best Victoria Secret underwear and started writing crud about Riiko.

"She is a frickin' tomboy who can't make up her mind. She is so missshapen and I just wanna rip that bandana of her head and burn it. And she kisses like a total nerd. She has no experience whatsoever. I just wanna rip Stan away for that loser. He deserves better. That's why I... I will find a way."

She wrote all of that, saying what she was writing outloud. She stripped, check her self out for a bit, and she had put on the underwear.

She appeared in front of an old friend's door, and knocked. The door opened, revealing Brandon, Ranako's co-star in American Broadway.

"_Wow. Long time, no see." _He said, being to lazy talk in Japanese.

"_I need to win a person's heart by blackmail. You've been in Ranako's house lately?"_

"_Well, yeah. Once though. I got a weird recording of Stan and Riiko."_

He showed her the video, and she smiled with excitement.If you guessed it was when they were... dot dot dot... then you are correct.

She left his house, taking the video, and rode to Stan's house. She barged in when Sandy opened the door, and walked up to Stan. He was eating ramen, and nearly threw up when he saw Sparkle. She sat down, with a camera in hand, and slid it to Stan.

"You wanna know what's in there?" She asked him.

"What is it?"

She played the video, and there on the screen was Stan and Riiko kissing and stripping. Stan's eyes got really big, and stopped it as fast as he can.

"So Stan, when your little Asian Flair plays on the stage, in the middle of your performance, this video will play, and if you try to play your so called music louder, the video wil get louder too. You what this means?"

"They're gonna kick me out of school..." He said, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Yeah! Because the principal wouldn't want our school to look bad, so he'll kick you out, and you'll never go to whatever academy."

"Rock Band Academy."

"Right. But, there's only one thing to do."

"What?"

"Be mine."

"Huh!?"

"Hey. It's hurt you and you girlfriend, or, you two live as hobos for the rest of your life."

"Fine."

"Good! Now c'mere."

He scooted his chair and sat. Sandy came in, and Sparkle was shoving her tounge down his throat.

"STAN!!! WHAT ABOUT RIIKO!?!?!"

Sparkle whispered in Stan's ear. "If someone asks you about you and Riiko, you have to say you liked me better and Riiko isn't as sexy."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to. I just shoved a sophisticated pill down your throat and it makes you to do whatever I tell you."

"..."

"Go on..."

"I like Sparkle more. She's a sexy girl."

Stan started to cry, saying that.

"Stan..." Sandy said worried

Okay! I didn't tell you to review, so now I'm doing it!!! REVIEW!!!


	6. Stanny's Outta Luck

**Stanny's Outta Luck**

Uh, this chapter might suck because I haven't thought of anything good until after this. So... Here it is.

* * *

"Sandy." Sparkle said, having her arm on Stan's shoulder.

"What." She was about to cry, now that her brother is crying.

"You are to forget about this and not to tell anyone else."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Wanna bet?" she snapped her fingers, and Sandy passed out.

"As for you, my Stanny-kins..."

"What?" He had some tears still in his eye, and wasn't in the mood for sweet-talk.

"You will forget about this too. But, after your concert, you will have one last chance for Riiko to be in your arms."

"Good."

"But after, you will remember our little talk, and you can't tell Riiko, no matter how hard you try. On the day you guys will be meeting next week, You and I are gonna be on the bed, instead of you and her."

SNAP!

Before Stan could say anything, he passed out too, not knowing his future. Only the plan from the start. To perform and have the greatest time in his life.

"Hah. Five years in hypnotisim really does pay off."

Stan and Sandy were placed lying down on the couch with the T.V. on, making it look like they fell asleep while watching a show.

At Hamtaro's house, he felt something went very wrong. He checked the news. Nothing big. He checked the weather. No strange condition. His phone started to ring, and it was Bijou.

"Hamtaro, something feels like...like..."

"Something went wrong?"

"Yes! That something went wrong! But it is not available in the news! I even checked the international one."

"Hmm... Something is up. Oh wait... My chest hurts..."

"Are you having a heartattack?"

"No. It doesn't feel like something like that. It feels like... I got really hurt... emotionally..."

"ARE YOU EMO!?"

"No! Nothing's wrong in my life, but I feel this pain.

Hamtaro put his hand on his chest, and we see Stan put it in the wrong place. Stan was telling Sandy the same thing.

"I guess that's what happens when you eat too much ramen..."

"I guess so. It seems like somthing bad is gonna happen between Riiko and me."

"Well she's next door, so why won't you spend some time with her? She always finds a way to make you smile in any situation."

"Okay."

Stan went over to Riiko's house, and knocked on the door. Riiko answered it, and she began to smile. When he looked up to her, that smile disappeared.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Kay. Come in."

Riiko headed towards the piano, trying to write a melody for a song.

"Whatcha got there?" Stan said, looking at the lyrics.

"It's a song."

"I know what it is, but ... forget it."

"Hey. Meet me on the balcony. I concentrate better there."

Stan sat down on the swing on the balcony, and Riiko got her guitar. She put the song on Stan's lap, and started to play. The setting was perfect for the song. It was night, a full moon, no city sounds, just nature. She played a few chords, and she faced Stan, singing the song.

Out here in the quiet of the night,

Beneath the stars, and moon.

We both know we've got somethin' on our minds,

we won't admit, but it's true.

You look at me, I look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start.

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart,

oh why should anything so easy ever,

be so hard to do,

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...

I love you...

"You wrote that?" Stan asked.

"No. I found it in Ranako's notebook."

"Wow."

"I know. I thought that we could play it for her at the fest."

"That's a good idea."

"By the way, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay."

She hugged Stan, and he hugged her back.

"I love you." Riiko said.

"I love you too." Stan whispered.

Hamtaro was getting ready for bed,and so was Bijou. Right when the two fell asleep, they found Sarah and Beau in front of them.

"Hey guys. I wanted to talk to you about something." Beau said with a serious look.

"We do too." Hamtaro said.

"There's somthing wrong with Stan... Something about him is really bad."

"Really!?" Hamtaro and BIjou said.

"Yeah."

The four of them headed towards a sophisticated computer that reads someone's emotions.

"This machine records everyone's emotions, and we can usually tell if something is wrong with their relationship. Also, if there is a person whose status is not so hot, we could look in their backround information, memories, relations, and personality. We call this machine the Harmonizer, to bring everyone's lives into Harmony."

"Wow..." Hamtaro said.

"As for Stan, something's really up." Sarah mentioned." Just look at his heart meter."

Stan's heart meter was broken.

"The thing is, nothing went wrong in his info. Everything is perfect. He is happy with his girlfriend, no fights with any friend in paticular, and his family is doing really well."

"Hmm... This means something is totally up." Bijou said tapping her chin.

"There's no way that this could happen. I wonder how this could happen." Beau said getting a little tense.

* * *

I'll leave the guessing to you, and I drew some pics of Stan and Riiko, and all I have to do is upload them! 


	7. Puzzle Pieces

**Finding the Pieces of a Puzzle Blind Folded**

I'm getting sick of not getting reviews from my other stories so I just put up the next chapter! Well, I haven't in a while because I couldn't think of anything good. Here's Hamtaro's Schedule:

1st period: Woodshop - Mr. Avendano

2nd period:Soc. Studies - Mr. Martinez

3rd period: English - Mrs. Solis

4th period: Reading - Mrs. Solis

5th period: Science - Mr. Rust (Called mr. Ironoxide)

6th period: Keyboarding - Mr. Quarles

7th period: Math - Mrs Adams

8th period: Math -Mrs. Adams

* * *

Hamtaro sat in Mrs. Solis's class and wondered what was up with Stan. Riiko stared at him since he sat behind her. She started to wave and mouth is name. She crept near his ear and yelled, "EARTH TO HAMTARO! WAKE UP!"

"OWW!!! AWWW!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FRIGGIN HURT!?" Hamtaro said rubbing his earhole.

"HAMTARO! CALM DOWN!" Mrs. Solis said fanning his face with papers she happened to have in her hands.

"sniff Okay." Hamtaro cried.

The bell rang, and he was headed towards Science since it was Friday. He sat in his seat, reading the board. There was a new girl named Cecilia, and she looked asian. She and Riiko became good friends. Riiko got out Snowball, her long doggy pencil bag, and Cecilia got excited. She grabbed Snowball and started to sing,

"I'm a little wienner long and thick! This is my peehole, this is my dick! I know it's a little nasty and even sick!-"

"CECILIA!" Riiko said trying to get Snowball back.

Science flew, and Hamtaro was thinking so hard, he was afraid that he might explode. Oh goody. Just in time for math. Warm-up, work do it later in the afternoon. Now came the most valued time in school. LUNCH.

"Are you okay Hamtaro?" Bijou asked Hamtaro.

"No. I can't find out why."

"Hmm... Doesn't it seem odd that Sparkle hasn't humiliated Stan yet?"

"No. Why? What did he do?"

"Well, he turned down Sparkle for the fest. And she still hasn't got back at them."

"That's true."

"Maybe she did something?"

"I dunno. I still have to finish my book report though. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Hamtaro went outside to read his book and stopped near the doors where is locker was. Cecilia came in, being all happy.

"LOOK AT MY DICK!!" She said waving the leftover part of her belt that she was waving.

Hamtaro laughed so hard. He was even afraid of dying from laughter. The bell rang, and he headed towards Homeroom. He sat and read his book. Something caught the character's eye in the book. Hamtaro read, getting into the book.

"OMG... I KNOW WHY NOW..." He said in a rather loud manner.

* * *

Yes, short, but I wanted to leave it off in a cliffhanger! R&R! Besides, I have to go to my band teacher's service.

God Bless You Mr. A


	8. The Power of Reading

**The Power Of Reading**

Well, here it is... Sorry if I haven't written in a while. I was grounded and I also got sick. Again, really sorry for the long wait! Here, I'm gonna try to do Bijou's accent.

As soon as Hamtaro got out of school, he didn't stop to say bye to his friends. Instead, he went home, and went to sleep. He found himself at Sarah's and Beau's house, with Sarah greeting him. He went by her and went up to Beau.

"BEAU!" He puffed.

"What is it Hamtaro?" He asked.

"Canthethingamabobtellifthepersonwelookupishypnotised!?"

"Can the thing tell bob a purse if one is polarized??" Beau said trying to make out Hamtaro's sentence.

"HOLD UP!" he said, catching his breath. "LET'S LOOK AT SPARKLE'S THINGY!"

"Profile?-"

"THERE WE GO!" Hamtaro said heading to the Hamonizer with Beau.

Beau typed Sparkle's name, and watched the results.

"Oh my gosh..." Beau said as he read. " Take a look at this."

Sarah and Hamtaro looked at the screen and read out loud.

"Sparkle Nafura, age 13, former student of Hypnosis Academy!!!" Hamtaro said in realization. "So she IS a hypnotising mastermind!"

"Where'd you get the idea from Hamtaro?" Beau asked.

"Oh, I was reading it in my book; Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotisim!" Hamtaro said in a rather proud way.

"Wow." Sarah and Beau said.

"That must mean she hypnotised Stan!" Hamtaro said. "She must've hypnotised him into doing something he doesn't really want to do!"

"It could deal with his girlfriend. Why else would he be heart-broken?" Sarah said.

"Yes yes! Maybe that's why Sparkle hasn't been hitting on him lately!" Hamtaro realized.

"Hamtaro, you _need _to get some information out of her. Be sure to tell Bijou about this since for some strange reason, she isn't here."

"Got it."

Hamtaro woke up and found out he overslept.

"GYAH! I REALLY WISHED I TOOK A SHOWER LAST NIGHT!!"

He showered, put on his uniform, grabbed a piece of toast that just popped out of the toaster, and headed for school. Once he arrived, the gate was closed.

"WHAT THE-?! WHY'S THE GATE CLOSED!?" He screamed.

He took a glance at his watch, and saw it was the time for school.

"I _SO_ DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS!"

"Maybe becauze it iz Saturday?" Bijou said, holding her dog's leash.

"Bijou! Where were you last night!?" Hamtaro said grabbing her by her arms.

"I really zon't know... Somehow, I couldn't get in!"

"Well that's strange... Anyway, I need to tell you something really important."

"What iz it?"

Hamtaro opened his mouth barely, and somehow, a French poodle managed to tie them together causing them to be closer than they intended.

"So!" Bijou said centimeters away from Hamtaro's lips. "What waz zat important zhing you need to tell me?"

Hamtaro quickly covered his mouth. "_Man, my breath smells so bad, it could peel PAINT!" _Hamtaro thought.

He grabbed the dog and started to go around them the opposite way the dog put them in. As he did, he quickly put in five mints, and two pieces of spearmint gum in his mouth. He turned around, and smiled at Bijou. Then he started to chew the gum AND the mints, so it sounded like he was eating a really hard apple.

"What are you eating?" Bijou asked looking confused.

"Somin'... " He said swallowing the left over debris of the mints."Okay." he said more clearly."We need to spy on Sparkle."

"Why?"

"Truth is, she was a graduate from a Hypnosis Academy."

"What doez zat 'ave to do with Stan?"

"We think that he got hypnotised by Sparkle into doing something involving his love life."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Sorry. I NEED TO PUT THIS UP!


	9. Undercover SuperHam!

**Undercover Superham!**

Sorry guys. It looks like I don't have a 70 in English, so I could write more. I know I haven't been writing lately, and it's because my addiction problems. (Not drugs, video games and such.) Enjoy chapter 9! ... I hope!

"Dun dun dun dundundun! Dun dun dun dundundonbom NEENERNUUU!!! NENERNUNA!" Hamtaro sang as he and Bijou were sneaking around Sparkle's yard.

"Is that really nessecary?" Bijou asked not in a sarcastic way.

"Well, it is an essential for sneaking. I mean, you just get so into you know?!"

"I see..." Bijou said in a way that it sounds like she's taking notes. "Dun dun dun dundundun!"

"Eh... I'll take care of the song..."

"Good! I am not good with these things..."

In their sneaking outfits, they climbed the vine that led to Sparkle's room. They peered in, and saw the most horrid thing you will ever know. A GREEN FACED MONSTER WITH GREEN CIRCULAR EYES AND PINK HAIR AND SKIN!!

"AHHHHH!!!" Hamtaro and Bijou screamed. "A MONSTER!!!" Bijou yelled.

"NOO!! IS GODZILLA!!" Hamtaro said pointing at the monster.

"No, it wouldn't because Godzilla doesn't have pink skin."

"BUT STILL, IS GODZILLA!!"

"No it is not."

... "AAAAHHHH! IS GODZILLA!!!" Hamtaro and Bijou screamed."Oh wait, that's Sparkle in a guaquemole mask and a pink towel and bathrobe." Hamtaro said.

"Yeah, but I don't recall Sparkle having glowing angry eyes..." Bijou recalled.

"AAAAHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IS GODZILLA!!!"

So the two jumped of the vine and slid on their sides toward the closing gate. But the two slid too much and got ran over by a car.

...aksjdfljwoiehehfijsaierhhfeufdkajdhfieh;aueyhdhf;uayh;sodiyfa;oweihfy;oaweiuhf;aowiehyfksahdjfhuiekahdjfjhusehjkhajksdhfiosoajdkfhkjaheiuhrkjawhefiuhasudhfjhdjfhdfhdufufffHey, if you look back, I typed asshole there...

...JK!!!

Okay, they didn't get ran over by a car. But they professionally hid in the bushes and didn't make a sound when the bodyguards came by with tazer guns.

"What a rush!" Bijou said as they were out of sight."This adventure is really fun!"

"I know! One time, I picked on this little kid, and his mom zapped me with a tazer gun! It was weird because there were stars in the middle of the afternoon!"

"Anyway, we failed our mission. I didn't think she'd be THAT ugly at her own house!"

"Yeah. We still have school though!"

"That is fine. We will continue our mission and keep this on the down low."

"Yeah!" Hamtaro cheered.

The two walked to Bijou's house, and Hamtaro went off to his.

_Too bad we couldn't control ourselves when we saw Sparkle. She was on the phone, probably talking about her evil plot. Ow! Why does it sting whenever I walk?_

Hamtaro looked down at his foot, seeing a whole lot of stickers on his shoeless foot.

"Ow! That kinda stings!"

Hamtaro heard electrical zapping, and started to run for it.

_WAAAHH!!! I DON'T NEED TO EXPERIENCE THIS MOMENT MORE THAN ONCE!_

He went through his front door and panted to catch his breath. He sighed and started to relax. He thought he could calm down, until now...


	10. WTF?

**WTF!?**

Heyz, isa a me! I haven't had much homework lately, so I'm gonna keep this updating thing every... Friday? Yeah, so yeah. Enjoy the story!

Hamtaro heard noises.

"Who's there?!" He said rather boldly.

"Oh no! He caught us..." A man said.

"You're dang right I caught you! Put back what you were trying to steal!"

Hamtaro heard ruslting sounds and got mad.

He turned on the lights and yelled, "HEY! DON'T IGNO-"

The perpatraitors were his mom and his dad, which were getting a bit frisky for dad's arrival from America.

"MOM? DAD!?" Hamtaro said gaping.

"Sorry son." His dad said. "Your mom got excited when I got home."

"Oh papa you fox!" His mom said grinning.

"It's okay..." Hamtaro said sounding scarred.

"Well, now you know where babies come from."

"I don't need to get involved in your sexual life." Hamtaro said even more disgusted. "Now I won't be able to got to sleep properly..."

"Goodnight son."

Hamtaro dragged his feet to his room and plopped on his bed.

"Eww... I'm on a bed. GASP! OH NO!!! IT'S HERE AGAIN!"

What did Hamtaro mean by "here"? find out next time! I think this was just a filler...


	11. Hamtaro's P disease

**Hamtaro's "P" Disease**

Hiya! I hope I get all A's on my report card! (Sorry, I know that was really random.) Anyway, I'm hoping to make this chapter longer. I'm recieving a little bit more pressure than ever, since the TAKS test is coming so soon. For those who don't know what the dreaded TAKS test is, it stands for Texas Assesment Knowledge and Skills. There's four subjects; Reading, Math, Science, and Social Studies. If I fail any of these, I can't go to high school!!! But I should be alright since I always get commended. But still, it makes me so nervous!!! Anyway, enough about my future, let's get this story on the road!!

* * *

Hamtaro didn't sleep a wink. Those graphic pictures kept him from sleeping. But, Hamtaro was about to drift away to sleep until his alarm clock buzzed. As if he got zapped by a taser gun, Hamtaro dragged himself out of bed and headed down stairs like a wrinkly old man whose lost most of his senses. Hamtaro got dark bags under his eyes, and his cheeks sunked in a bit. He looked so tired, you might as well called him "Grandpa". Well, Hamtaro went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast, like always, but his timing was a little off. Hamtaro's dad was at work, and Mom was making eggs. His mom was going to smile and greet Hamtaro good morning, but she then she got speechless. 

"HAMTARO!! ARE YOU OKAY MY BABY!? OH MY GOD YOU LOOK WORSE THAN GRANDPA WHEN HE DIED!!" His mom blurted.

"I'm fine mom... Just don't remind me that I'm so tired..." Hamtaro managed to say.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could always call school and let you-"

"It's alright mom! I'll just head out of here..."

"Okay..." Hamtaro's mom worried.

Hamtaro managed to make it to school, and he saw Bijou.

"Bonjour Hamtaro!" Bijou said hugging him.

"You got sweet and soft jugs..."

Bijou looked confused. "Jugs? What is that?"

But the bell rang and Hamtaro headed for class. As he got to his locker, he woke up a bit, and started to think.

_Did I just said that Bijou had sweet and soft jugs?_ He wondered blushing. _Oh my god... Mom and Dad's little scene triggered my "P" disease!!!_

Woodshop and and Japanese (Like the subject english) was smooth. Lunch was like a party, since they were able to eat outside. But Science was interesting...

"HERPES!!" Cecilia screamed as she went into the classroom.

"Heh... herpes..." Hamtaro said to himself.

"Hamtaro! Name a disease."

"HIV/AIDS!!" He screamed without thinking.

"Okay..."

"PAHAHAHAHHA!!! HERPES!!" Cecilia said laughing hystarically. (Just so you know, I don't really know what herpes are. My friend Cecilia screams it a lot, and coming from her in know it's perverted. Oh! And I know how to spell it because I saw a commercial on it. Okay! On with the story.)

Hamtaro's eyes got big, and he started to blush furiously.

_GOD!! THIS IS WORST THAN THE LAST TIME!!!_

_Hey! Don't blame god for your lesser goods._

_God?_

_No, your mom..._

_Oh my god... I hear voices in my head!!!_

_WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?_

_Sorry..._

"So!" Riiko said facing Hamtaro. "You complimented Bijou's boobs?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S MY "P" DISEASE!!!"

_Oh, so now you're blaming a disease..._

"OKAY OKAY I GET IT!!"

"Who are you talking to?" Riiko asked. "And what's the "P" disease? Something wrong with your pee?"

"NO! P stands for 'perverted'." Hamtaro said.

"I see..."

Finally, school was over, and Hamtaro was so embarrassed, it felt like he had a giant flashing sign saying, "PERVERT". Bijou went over to Hamtaro.

"Eh, Hamtaro? I know you feel embarassed about what you said, but I don't want that to stop our relationship."

"Aww, thanks Bijou." Hamtaro said wiping his forehead. "I'm glad that we're finally connecting you know?"

"Ehm, oui?"

"Works for me!" Saying that, Hamtaro hugged Bijou.

"Ham-ta-RO!!!!" Boss said furiously.

"Well! Gotta go!" Hamtaro said speeding down the block. "I'LL SEE YOU AT THE SAKURA FEST TONIGHT!!!"


	12. The Fest, the Plan and the PARTY!

**The Fest, the Plan, and the PARTY!**

I'm back! Sorry it took way too long. The TAKS test came up and I had to study and keep my grades up. I passed math, (barely!) and got commended in Reading (Hecks yes!) That's not the only reason though. I really couldn't think of anything for this chapter! But I've done my research, and now, here's the next, but not last, chapter! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Hamtaro looked through his wardrobe frantically, getting ready for his first date.

"Oh, what should I wear?!" He thought out loud. "Ah-Ha!"

Hamtaro dragged out his orange shirt with a navy-blue stripe across it. He also grabbed his blue button shirt, y'know, the thin fabric one that has buttons going to the very bottom. Of course, he left it unbuttoned, so he won't look nerdy.

"And the finishing touch." Hamtaro said as he sprayed on the Hollister cologne he saved up for.

"I'm going to the fest mom!" He said as he headed out the door.

"Take your time honey!" his mom said, gazing into her husband's eyes.

"EWW!" Hamtaro shouted as he closed the front door. Hamtaro realized the time, so he, and his heart, raced to Bijou's place. Or should I say, palace?

He approached the towering mansion, brushing his hands against the iron gate. And before he knew it, he was welcomed by the soothing sounds of Bijou's piano playing. He took a deep breath that almost caused him to cough. His heart pounded like the sounds of a person running. He reached for the doorbell, savoring the dramatic moment. But the moment was ruined because the bell took so dang long. Sure enough, Bijou stepped out. She braided her platnium blonde hair into cute pigtails, and her giant hamster ears that sat at the top of her head glistened in the moonlight. She didn't but make-up, so it was like a warm natural look. She wore a white, flowy, casual dress that was knee length, and was holding a mini Coach purse. To Hamtaro, she looked like an angel that stepped down from heaven just to be with him.

"You look...uh..." Hamtaro stammered, trying to think of the perfect words.

"Horrible?" Bijou whispered.

"No! I just couldn't say that y-you look... b-b..."

"Yes?"

"B-bb... BEAUTIFUL!" Hamtaro let out.

Bijou's face turned redder than the roses that lie along the path to her home.

"For you." Hamtaro said, placing a white lily in her hair.

"T-thank y-you..." Bijou managed to say. Politely of course.

"Shall we go?" Hamtaro said, holding out his hand.

"Oui!" she answered, clamping her hands around his.

The walk was quite romantic. It was a full moon, which made Bijou shine like a goddess of moonlight. It was quite, but the two enjoyed each other's company. There was a moment, where they stopped. They gazed into each other's eyes, and their lips longing for that sensational tingle when they kissed. The two reached for each other, with Hamtaro caressing Bijou's cheek. They leaned in for the kiss. I'm not gonna give all the details, but let's just say it was _intense._

Hamtaro and Bijou headed towards the fest,and was welcomed with bright lights, and the sounds of laughter and chatter. Hamtaro and Bijou were excited, and played every booth there was. There was a fishing game, which Hamtaro won, a duck shooting game, which Bijou won, (she even got a giant teddy bear) a hit the bottles with a ball, shaving ballons you name it. But there is this one booth that Bijou seemed very fond of...

"C'est Magnifique!" Bijou cried as she and Hamtaro passed by.

Hamtaro looked, and smiled. He kneeled on one knee and grabbed Bijou's hand. He looked up into her eyes, and she looked back as well.

"Bijou," Hamtaro started. "Will you marry me at the marrige booth?"

"Oui!" She said, heading towards the booth with him.

Mr. Martinez was the priest, and they headed down the 3 foot long aisle.

"Okay do you take this girl as your awfully wedded wife?" Mr. Martinez mumbled.

"HECKS YES!" Hamtaro hollered.

"And do you take this weirdo as your awfully wedded husband?"

"HEY!" Hamtaro screamed.

"Oui!" Bijou answered.

"Okay here's your rings get outta here." Mr. Martinez said. "Next."

And just like in those movies, Hamtaro carried Bijou like a bride would be carried, and headed towards the stage where Asian Flair would be performing. Unforturnatly, it was Sparkle singing "Stupid Cupid" the Mandy Moore version. She'd be singing and messing with Stan here and there. (He's in the middle of the stage.) And in the front row, you see Riiko and Jingle booing and yelling,"Get off the stage!"

"How come you guys aren't performing?" Hamtaro asked sweetly, as natural.

"Stupid Sparkle got a hold of Stan and said it would be better. Hmm, come to think of it, I won't mind seeing some popcorn in her hair..." Riiko said, scooping a handful of popcorn, ready to fling it like a catapault.

"Hold up! I think Sparkle got a hold of you guys you know..." Hamtaro said.

"How would she get a video of that!?" Riiko gasped.

"Well, it all started when I accidentally went into the girl's restroom to take a dump..." Hamtaro thought.

"Eww! We don't have time for that! Summarize!" Riiko yelled.

"Well, shedecidedtousethevideoagainstStansoshecouldendupwithhimandseperatingyoutwoandifshedoesn'tgettosingandruinyourlife. There." Hamtaro managed to say.

"I don't know what you just said, but she has that video, and we have to find it!" Riiko declared.

"I know you don't have a moment, but I have an answer that would torment." Jingle said.

"WHERE IS IT?!" the group screamed.

" I hope you won't throw up at all, but I see it in Sparkle's bra..."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" the group screamed.

" If you don't believe me, I wish you would go and leave me."

And so, in sacrifice for Riiko and Stan's future, they all looked at the nightmare. Jingle was right. It was in her bra...

"Great. Someone's gonna have to seduce her when she's done!" Riiko cried.

"Here's the plan: I go seduce her, Bijou, you look around just in case it isn't the right one, you too Jingle, but go the other way, and someone asked for a movie projector, so I'm gonna leave it to you Riiko, and you need to check the VCR. Got it?" Hamtaro said

"Got it!" they cried.

"Let's split up!" Hamtaro declared.

* * *

I know, short, but I wanted to give out the message! Review!


	13. Mission: Find That Tape!

**Mission: Find That Tape!**

On the last chapter I forgot to add more details (or any details) of Bijou getting pissed at Hamtaro for saying that! But just to let you know, she is aware that Hamtaro is the only one who could seduce her because Jingle would just make it suspicious. Yes, I find it weird to explain all this now, but like I said, I wanted to upload! On with the story! (Thanks for pointing that out Awesomewriter!) And I do want to warn you... there may be unessesary scenes. But don't worry. It doesn't go like, M rated. I don't know actually!

* * *

As Hamtaro, Riiko and Jingle split, Bijou went ahead and checked the shooting booth.

_I think I saw a tape there!_ Bijou thought heading towards her favorite booth.

When she got there, Bijou quickly scanned the booth. As the wooden ducks were moving, she spotted a black rectangle.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed.

Heading towards the back, she grabbed the tape. Now on to Jingle...

Jingle went to his favorite game, the cake walk. Yes. The cake walk. Jingle got in and danced around the numbered papers and little kids. Around and around they went, and sure enough, Jingle won a cake. Happily, he headed towards the cake table and accidentaly hurt his hand under the table.

"Ow!" he cried.

Jingle knew the table was too tall to hit his hand easily, and sure enough, he found a tape taped under the table. Then he chose a guitar-shaped cake, and walked away... On to Riiko!

The movie projector's VCR wasn't all that far away, since the wire wasn't long enough. Riiko simply just pushed "Eject" and a tape popped out. Her eyes grew in disbelief, but she headed where Hamtaro told them to meet. Behind the bathrooms. It is now Hamtaro's turn. Please be ready to have something by you to throw up on.

"Thank you! Mwah!" Sparkle cried towards the crowd. She headed towards her dressing room, and Hamtaro stood inside.

"Why hello there..." Sparkle said uhh... in a way that made her seem she enjoyed his visit?

_"Oh god. Please let me keep my virginity tonight!" _Hamtaro prayed in his mind.

"Sparkle," Hamtaro started. "I just keep craving your presence, and I like it." Hamtaro tried to say holding in the urge to puke.

"Well," Sparkle just said, "you've been missing out on a lot..."

She went up to him and started to kiss him in a passionate way. Hamtaro felt her saliva overflow in his mouth and tried so hard not to vomit. In that moment, Sparkle dragged Hamtaro to the couch and sat on him.

"_Please God! I beg you! I want my first time when I'm older and understand everything!"_ Hamtaro prayed again.

Oh the horror! Sparkle started to make out with him! And the thing that bothers Hamtaro is that, he never wanted to make out hard core with anyone! A few images with Bijou, but sorta seemed weird for him. And then he started to freak. Sparkle took off Hamtaro's shirt, and started to massage and kiss his chest!

"Your cologne turns me on Hamtaro..." Sparkle whispered, kissing his neck.

"Yeah?" Hamtaro whispered back.

"Wait." Sparkle interrupted. Then she started to unbutton her shirt, and volia! There was the tape.

"YOU'RE MINE!!" Hamtaro said going after the tape. He took off the bra (closing his eyes) and threw it near the door. There, Riiko passed by, and snuck to get the other tape which she did successfully.

"Get that box over there..." Sparkle moaned.

Hamtaro went over to the box, and it was a box of condoms... Hamtaro screamed in his mind so hard. Just like those singers in heavy metal songs.

"W-what f-flavor...?" Hamtaro asked, staring at the box.

"BLUEBERRY!" Sparkle told him, peeling her skirt off.

"Okay..." Hamtaro said in a nervous manner. He headed towards the couch, and... does whatever you do to open one. (I really don't know how those things are packaged...)

"Is this your first time Hamtaro? Because if it is, I'll guide you through everything."

Luckily for Hamtaro, as he was opening it, a teacher came in.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" The random teacher yelled.

"U-umm" Sparkle said covering her boobs. "It's not what it looks like..."

"Oh no. YOU KIDS ARE HAVING A PARTY! I WANNA JOIN!" the teacher exclaimed. Apparently, the parental block was super strong at this old geezer's house.

"Y-yeah! See! Baloons!" Hamtaro said after blowing up the condom.

"COOL!" the teacher screamed. When Sparkle tried to get him away from the condoms, Hamtaro made his great escape! In clothes!

"FREEDOM!!" Hamtaro yelled as he ran behind the bathrooms. "THANK YOU GOD!! I LOVE YOU!!"

Hamtaro ran and sprayed his mouth, and gave Bijou a kiss, and Bijou was the french. (Get it?)

"I missed your taste and the way you don't over do your kisses!!" Hamtaro said giving Bijou a tight embrace.

"Thank-you?" Bijou said confused.

"Alright. We have to take care of business here." Riiko said. "Let's look at these tapes."

Riiko put in the one Bijou found in their portable tv with a VCR. The video showed Sparkle stripping. and the video was done.

"YECH!" the group screamed.

"DEJA VU!" Hamtaro mentioned.

"Okay, not that one. How 'bout Jingle's?" Riiko said.

They put it in, and it showed her practicing her "sexy" voice and kissing in front of a mirror taped on a pillow.

"Oh my god she has no life..." Riiko sighed. "Next!"

There goes in Riiko's tape.

"You wanna know what's in there?" She asked him.

"What is it?"

She played the video, and there on the screen was Stan and Riiko kissing and stripping. Stan's eyes got really big, and stopped it as fast as he can.

"So Stan, when your little Asian Flair plays on the stage, in the middle of your performance, this video will play, and if you try to play your so called music louder, the video will get louder too. You what this means?"

"They're gonna kick me out of school..." He said, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Yeah! Because the principal wouldn't want our school to look bad, so he'll kick you out, and you'll never go to whatever academy."

"Rock Band Academy."

"Right. But, there's only one thing to do."

"What?"

"Be mine."

"Huh!?"

"Hey. It's hurt you and your girlfriend, or, you two live as hobos for the rest of your life."

"Fine."

"Good! Now c'mere."

He scooted his chair and sat. Sandy came in, and Sparkle was shoving her tounge down his throat.

"STAN!! WHAT ABOUT RIIKO!?"

Sparkle whispered in Stan's ear. "If someone asks you about you and Riiko, you have to say you liked me better and Riiko isn't as sexy."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to. I just shoved a sophisticated pill down your throat and it makes you to do whatever I tell you."

"..."

"Go on..."

"I like Sparkle more. She's a sexy girl."

Stan started to cry, saying that.

"Stan..." Sandy said worried

Riiko just stared at the screen. In her mind, she just gaped at the fact.

"Bitch!" she commented. She kicked the wall, and headed towards the bathroom. Through the door. There's no hole in the wall.

"I will go after her." Bijou said getting up.

Sandy came in, seeing the tape.

"Oh no! That's supposed to go into the VCR!!" Sandy cried.

"You recorded this?" Hamtaro asked.

"No, but I did find it in our security camera."

"So that's where all the money goes!" Jingle said in realization.

"Huh?" Sandy asked.

"Um, I mean, That security cam is handy for an ordinary ham." Jingle rhymed.

"Right. I was gonna tell Stan to play with his band, but he seems a little I don't know, hypnotised?! How are we supposed to help him?!" Sandy cried.

"I don't know! Maybe we have to wait." Hamtaro suggested.

"And let him like, lose Riiko?!" Sandy cried.

"Point for Sandy." Jingle yelled

"Maybe THIS can help us!" Hamtaro said, pulling out his book.

Hamtaro skimmed through the book, and found his answer.

"Aha!" Hamtaro exclaimed, "It says here that there's a word that undoes the spell."

"But Sparkle shoved a pill- I LIKE, KNOW HOW NOW!!" Sandy hollered.

"Sandy is way smarter than a piece of candy." Jingle said, making a single strum with his guitar.

"Thanks? You have to make him like... drink something that will make him go..." Sandy whispered.

"I have somethin'!" Hamtaro yelled. "PRUNE JUICE!"

"Why do you like, have prune juice?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, there's this stand, and I bet the guy five dollars that I could hold it longer than the record of TEN minutes, which is now, TWELVE thanks to me." Hamtaro said rather proudly.

"So that's your prize?" Sandy asked.

"Yup! Now we can use it!" Hamtaro said holding it up.

"We also need a pill that undoes it so the remains will dissolve." Sandy pointed out.

"Good idea! What is it?" Hamtaro asked.

"Peptobismol of course! Stan gets cha-cha-cha no matter how many times he drinks it. That should clear up anything in his stomach!" Sandy cried.

"Where are we gonna get it?" Hamtaro mentioned.

"Got one right here." Jingle said holding up the bottle.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"I tried that one stand Hamtaro went to, and I got my record broken!" Jingle hollered. "They gave this to me, thinking I had diarrhea when I farted in front of them."

"EW!" Hamtaro and Sandy screamed.

"Hurry! We have to get to Stan!" Sandy cried."Jingle! Put in the video where Sparkle is practicing her kissing!"

"Roger!" Jingle said heading there.

Sandy told Bijou and Riiko everything after Jingle left.

"I know how to get Stan to drink it." Riiko said. "Give me the Prune Juice."

"Here." Sandy said.

Then, Riiko got an empty coke bottle and put all the prune juice in.

"Stan loves a giant free bottle of coke, but only if he earns it." Riiko explained. "I'm gonna have to challenge him to a duel."

"Great! You do that! And when Sparkle sees you guys stealing the show, she'll play the video of herself!"

"Exactly." Riiko said. "Now I'm gonna go over there. Watch for anything suspicious."

"Got it." Bijou and Sandy said.

Riiko headed towards the stage, holding the giant bottle of "coke".

"Hey!" Riiko shouted.

Stan turned, having a hypnotised look on his face.

"You're not all that! My sister can play the guitar better than you!" Riiko taunted.

"I don't even play guitar..." Ranako said loud enough for Panda to hear.

"I think she's just trying to get him fired up." Panda said in a supporting way.

"I see..." Ranako said in understanding.

"Don't talk to me like that! I could kick ass!" Stan said.

"Yeah! A ladybug's ass!" Riiko continued.

"You know what? I challenge you! Winner gets that bottle of coke!"

"You're on!" Riiko said, flipping her guitar pick.

* * *

I wrote a lot! That took me forever! I really wanted it to be the last chapter, but I guess it as to go on! Please review! Oh! Sorry I wasn't able to put this up earlier! My Internet accidentally got blocked... It's a long story.


	14. Rock with Confessions

**Rock with Confessions**

Hey! This is the last chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories and enjoyed them aside the perverted humor. Looking back, I think, Eww, that is kinda gross! But hey, my classmates are a lot weirder than me. I even ask my friend what some things mean. Thank-you though!

* * *

Riiko grabbed her guitar from backstage and plugged it in a near-by amp. She strummed a chord, and the crowd got excited.

Sandy grabbed a microphone and yelled, " Woo! Everyone! Get ready for the Ultimate Guitar Duel!"

The two adjusted their straps, and faced each other. Then, they set their fingers, and strummed away. Riiko started out, and seemed pro, and her fingers moved swiftly. Stan noticed, and did the same, but with more flair. Then, Riiko did tricks with her fingers and started to jump around, and cleverly did some cool effects perfectly. The crowd's energy filled Stan with jealousy. Then he started to spin, then slid across the stage. The two never missed a note, and everyone was amazed. Riiko jumped, and she surfed the crowd! Stan attempted to, but... yeah, I'll just put that... Well, because of that, Stan lost the duel. Riiko saw him on the floor, and helped him up.

"Why are you helping me up? You won the duel and the bottle of coke." Stan said all depressed.

"It's because you're my boyfriend, and I love you." Riiko smiled.

Right there, Stan saw the beautiful reason why he loved Riiko. She talked tough, and lived up to it, but she can be gentle, and was able to be the ultimate girlfriend. Stan was still hypnotised, but as he leaned in to kiss her, he wasn't anymore.

"NO!" Sparkle screamed. She ran towards Stan and pushed Riiko away.

"Hey! What are you doing with my boyfriend?!" Riiko asked Sparkle.

"He's not your boyfriend!!" Sparkle cried.

"Yes he is! Why are you always like this?! You claim something that isn't yours, so everyone hates you for that reason!" Riiko screamed, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?! THERE, I SAID IT! I'M SORRY! SORRYSORRYSORRY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! I SAID IT TO MY MOM AND DAD WHEN THEY DIED, I SAID IT WHEN MY BOYFRIEND MATT DIED, SO I HAVE TO SAY IT TO YOU TOO?! OKAY! I'M SORRY!" Sparkle cried, harder than she ever has before, and she dropped on her knees, hugging herself, crying.

Hamtaro saw her crying, it just pained his heart. Sure that she was mean and all, but he didn't know what she's been through. His parents are happily in love, and alive too. He has this wonderful girlfriend, and she's not gonna get killed with that high-tech security system and the countless airbags in the limo she rides. Not to mention that she doesn't know how to ride a bike or skateboard, so she wouldn't go near them. Thinking through it, he couldn't help but to comfort Sparkle by sitting next to her and giving her a warm embrace. Sparkle couldn't believe that Hamtaro embraced her. Everyone decided that they should give Sparkle a break, and a few even cried.

* * *

After all the drama, Hamtaro walked Bijou and Sparkle home. He kissed Sparkle good-night on the cheek, and walked Bijou home. The walk was quiet, so Bijou decided to talk.

"Hamtaro, you did a good thing tonight. Even though you hugged and kissed Sparkle, I forbid my self to get jealous." After she said that, she kissed Hamtaro, and went inside her "house".

"Whew! Whatta night!" Hamtaro sighed.

Hamtaro got home and ignored his parents when they were cuddling on the couch. He did a belly-flop on his bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Sarah said, hugging Hamtaro. "You did it! You saved Stan _and _Sparkle! Let's celebrate!"

"You did great Hamtaro. Cheers!" Beau said, holding a glass of sparkling cider.

"Aw yeah! This is totally cool! Whoa. Did I just quote Sandy?" Hamtaro said.

The party was small, but it was loads of fun. Sarah was being a little flirty with Hamtaro, but she restrained from doing anything extreme. Hamtaro was so hyper, that he seemed a little drunk when he drank a can of soda. All of it was loads of fun, but it ended when a huge, blaring, beeping woke him up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hamtaro screamed. He was panting, and then, he went back to sleep.

End - The Sakura Fest

* * *

That went well! Or not, I dunno. I'm not every good with endings. But, I'd really like to thank all the people who enjoy my stories, and those who were patient or just happened to be online when the chapters came out slowly. I'm sorry for all the perverted humor. I shouldn't do these stories at night anymore... But thank you again! Sorry the this last chapter is short...


End file.
